


El renacimiento del fenix

by Reika



Series: El despertar de los guardianes. [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fix-It, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, reto fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika/pseuds/Reika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo Jedite penso que la sacerdotisa era hermosa, pero fue incapaz de actuar en base a un sentimiento que fue incapaz de identificar. En otro mundo el sentimiento fue bastante mas abrumador, hasta el punto que no pudo hacer mas que asentir estúpidamente cuando el anciano monje le pregunto si quería trabajar en el templo.<br/>Y así el destino de varias almas cambio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El renacimiento del fenix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Tipos de relaciones, ¡al azar!" del foro Otaku Love.

La primera vez que había entrado al santuario como parte de su investigación para el Reino oscuro había estado a punto de descartar el lugar como posible base de operaciones.

Después de todo, era solo otro estúpido santuario al que no visitaban más de diez o veinte personas en un día. Nada que fuera particularmente útil para su reina.

Entonces la había visto.

Pelo largo de color negro y ojos violeta que parecía contener la belleza de una galaxia.

 _Perfecta,_ Había pensado.

Más tarde se aseguraría a si mismo que había estado pensando en cómo usar a la sacerdotisa y a su fama de ser una verdadera vidente para recolectar energía tal y como había ordenado su reina, mientras lo hacía trataría de evitar pensar en cómo él no había sabido de dicha fama.

Trataría de olvidar como su corazón de se había acelerado tan pronto como aquella muchacha había mirado en su dirección.

Negaría en rotundo que había estado tan atontado que cuando el viejo monje le había ofrecido un puesto y un lugar en su templo apenas y había logrado asentir al tiempo que soltaba un débil –Eso estaría muy bien–

Ignoraría el hecho de que había pasado semanas manteniendo dicho puesto de trabajo mientras usaba otros lugares para tratar de complacer las exigencias de la reina Beryl.

Le tomaría el casi ser consumido en las feroces llamas y la mirada de Sailor Mars el darse cuenta de que todo lo que se había dicho era una mentira.

Le tomaría un segundo para reconocer el hecho de que su corazón se rompía por sus propias acciones.

* * *

La primera vez que se encontraron, ambos la mente y el corazón de Jedite se habían acelerado mientras ella lo miraba con ligera incredulidad.

Ella no había hablado y el no había encontrado el valor para decir una sola palabra.

Después de unos minutos que podrían o no ser los más incómodos en toda la existencia de Jedite, la pelinegra había hablado, sonrojándose débilmente mientras se aclaraba la garganta –Disculpa mi descortesía –le dio una sonrisa tentativa –Pero mi abuelo tiende a hacer la proposición que te hizo muy seguido, dicho esto cabe destacar que eres la primera persona en aceptar –Extendió la mano hacia el– Te doy la bienvenida, soy Rei Hino–

El había mirado la mano con sorpresa, probablemente luciendo como un idiota, antes de tomarla con cuidado y en vez de presentarse como Jedite había espetado –Yu– ante la mirada perpleja de la sacerdotisa.

– ¿Solo Yu? – había cuestionado.

Parpadeo, momentáneamente preguntándose de donde había salido aquel nombre, antes de asentir –Solo Yu– estuvo de acuerdo.

Ella lo había observado, sus ojos violeta escrutándolo de tal forma que él había pensado que se daría cuenta de lo que él era.

_De que era un monstruo._

Apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar el último pensamiento antes de que la sacerdotisa sonriera una vez más, enviando su cerebro fuera de funcionamiento.

* * *

A pesar de asegurarse a sí mismo que fingía, que solo utilizaba el santuario y a la Miko, se encontró cumpliendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Rei Hino.

Todo el tiempo diciéndose que no podía permitirse ser echado fuera del santuario, tampoco se molesto en analizar la razón por la cual no podía permitírselo.

Se encontró gastando más tiempo analizando cada detalle que encontró sobre la Miko.

Como el hecho de que odiaba amar las flores Casablanca que su padre enviaba de vez en cuando, una disculpa silenciosa por su falta en la vida de su hija.

O que al parecer odiaba hacer frente a la mayoría de los hombres pero que había excepciones.

Que él era una excepción.

* * *

La segunda vez que habían hablado (realmente hablado y no solo recibir instrucciones de la Miko) ella le había llamado "Yu-san" y luego hecho una pausa como si se dudara con respecto a algo.

– ¿Hino-san? –el había llamado y entonces esos ojos violeta lo habían mirado una vez más con toda su intensidad, paralizándolo y dejándole aquella difusa emoción que una parte de él insistió en que debería saber identificar.

–Rei esta bien – había dicho y ante su mirada confundida había agregado –Me puedes llamar Rei–

Sintió la sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro sin su permiso y aquella sensación se volvió tan fuerte que apenas y podía razonar –Muchas gracias por tal honor, _Miko-sama_ –el titulo había salido de su boca con tono suave y sedoso, después de una pequeña pausa agrego aun sonriendo –Rei-sama–

Había llamado a Beryl reina, mi señora y "Beryl-sama" en cada recuerdo que tenía pero nunca le había provocado lo mismo que en ese momento sintió al llamar a la Miko de aquella manera.

Luego Rei se había sonrojado hermosamente y a la sensación difusa se le sumo una abrumadora sensación de logro y triunfo que nunca le habían causado el cumplir con lo ordenado por su reina o algún alago dado por esta.

Nuevamente se negó a pensar en lo que significaba aquello, quizás de haberlo hecho las cosas habrían resultado de forma diferente pero él se negó a hacer frente a ello.

* * *

Con el tiempo "Yu" empezó a tomar forma independiente de quien era Jedite; Yu era cortes pero sarcástico, siempre luciendo lleno de cierta picardía que carecía de la oscura malicia que caracterizaba a Jedite, Jedite existía por el bien del negaverso y su reina, Yu vivía por diversión y para hacer feliz a Rei Hino.

Yu existía porque amaba a Rei Hino.

Evito el pensar en lo mucho que la revelación le afectaba y actuó como si aquello fuera perfectamente normal, y bien podría haberlo sido por la manera en que se adapto al nuevo sentimiento como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

No fue hasta que casi se rio en frente de Sailor moon y tuvo que contener un "¡Buen trabajo!" dicho en ese tono terriblemente brillante que parecía ser un indicativo del buen humor de "Yu" que se dio cuenta de que había algo mal.

El problema ahora era que no podía decidir que parte de él estaba mal.

¿Quién era él? ¿Jedite o Yu?

Escondió la duda en lo más hondo de su mente y fingió una sonrisa que se volvió real cuando Rei le invito a comer helado.

* * *

 

Había estado felizmente comiendo una cucharada de su helado (un sabor llamado pastelado que sabia a cielo para él) cuando noto que su felicidad no era reflejada en los orbes violetas de Rei.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto la sacerdotisa lo había confrontado – ¿Estás bien, Yu? –

En algún momento "Yu-san" se había convertido en solo "Yu" y el no tenía ninguna objeción al respecto –Perfecto– contesto parpadeando levemente.

Los ojos de Rei se estrecharon –No, no lo estas – negó y luego sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

Sintió su estado de ánimo ensombrecer levemente y aparto la mirada –Estoy bien– dijo entre dientes, molesto.

–Yu– Rei llamo y sin pensarlo volvió a mirarla, sus ojos violetas brillaban con preocupación sin contener y sintió las barreras que trataba de poner débilmente entre los dos deshacerse –No me mientas– las palabras fueron dichas con intensidad, pero no era un orden.

Rei Hino le estaba pidiendo algo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podría negarle nada mientras le mirara de esa forma.

Trago en seco –No estoy bien –admitió finalmente –Pero creo que lo estaré pronto –explico con una mueca ante lo débil que sonaba su voz, sin encajar en la imagen de Yu o Jedite – Tu me haces estar bien– trato de nuevo y con una sacudida se dio cuenta de que aquello era cierto.

Aquella certeza hizo poco para tranquilizar su psique ya de por si inestable.

–Yu– la voz preocupada de Rei le saco de sus pensamientos – ¿Puedes decirme lo que está mal? –

Se estremeció ante la mera idea.

–No –espeto sin pensar y al ver los ojos de Rei estrecharse añadió –Todavía no, déjame… –se detuvo mordiéndose el labio– Déjame tratar de solucionarlo, sé que puedo hacerlo – tomo la mano de Rei por encima de la mesa y la sacerdotisa lo miro firmemente, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió la escrutadora mirada de Rei analizarlo.

Sintió el alivio florecer cuando la sacerdotisa apretó su mano en respuesta y sonrio –Confió en ti, Yu–

 _No deberías hacerlo_ , pensó con ligera amargura pero logro evitar que sus pensamientos se reflejaran en su rostro por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

– ¿Estás bien? –la pregunta de Neflyte le saco de sus pensamientos.

Trato de invocar el más mínimo poco de ira que aquella pregunta debería invocar en Jedite.

Porque Jedite odiaba a Neflyte ¿Cierto?

No se sentía de esa manera, por primera vez desde que podía recordar podía notar la preocupación que adornaba la pregunta.

Aquello no era algo que esperara del castaño, se suponía que Neflyte fuera cruel y burlón.

Se pregunto si alguna vez lo había sido o si solo había sido él quien arbitrariamente había asignado ese papel a Neflyte.

– Cansado –contesto débilmente y vio los ojos del castaño estrecharse con una preocupación que no era fingida.

Se pregunto cómo sabia eso.

–Deberías ir a descansar un poco –El de ojos azules dijo con suavidad.

El sonrio con una sonrisa tensa que era tan falsa que casi le dolia –Ya estoy en la cuerda floja –contesto– A menos que en realidad quieras que la reina acabe conmigo no creo que esa sea la mejor idea–

–No voy a dejar que te pase nada –prometió el otro, sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

El parpadeo hacia Neflyte y dejo que la risa que surgió del fondo de su estomago resonara por toda aquella habitación ante la mirada asombrada y aun preocupada del castaño.

Se sentía ligeramente histérico cuando se detuvo –Eres un buen amigo –dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombre al otro general– Hubiese sido bueno saberlo antes–

La preocupación del otro solo parecía aumentar con esas palabras, pero por primera vez desde que había conocido a Rei otra pieza encajo en su lugar dentro de su mente.

Si se suponía que el amara a Rei de la forma en que lo hacía supuso que estaba bien dejar de considera a Neflyte su rival.

Abrió un portal algún lugar pero antes de irse le dirigió una sonrisa a Neflyte –A partir de hoy tratare de ser un buen amigo también –prometió antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Observo como Sailor moon acabo con su Youma con mínimo esfuerzo.

La chica parecía hacerse mejor y mejor con cada ataque en el que fracasaba y si era totalmente sincero consigo mismo no tenía muchos deseos de encontrar una manera de derrotarla.

Tenía cosas más importantes en su mente.

Sin embargo…

Al ver que la otra chica, Mercury, y la gata no estaban a la vista apareció justo en frente de la rubia.

Cediendo a un impulso más bien infantil dejo de luchar contra la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro y dejo escapar finalmente el – ¡Buen trabajo! – que había tratado inútilmente de contener.

La rubia retrocedió sorprendida y su sonrisa se ensancho en respuesta.

La chica parpadeo hacia él y ofreció un tentativo – ¿Gracias? –

Aunque los ojos azul claro lo miraban casi esperando un ataque, él no tenía la menor intención de atacar.

Dejando que su curiosidad sacara lo mejor de el – ¿Por qué luchas conmigo? – cuestiono.

Confusión pura apareció en los ojos azules, pero aun asi la Sailor Scout contesto con firme certeza –Porque es lo correcto– y a continuación lo confronto – ¿Por qué haces todo esto? –

Abrió la boca para decir algo acerca de cómo cumplía con lo ordenado por su reina o algo sobre Metalia pero ninguna de esas cosas parecían bien para corresponder con la certeza de la chica.

Por primera vez se permitió cuestionarse profundamente aquello.

–No hay ninguna razón– se escucho responder y aquella revelación horrorosa le hizo sacudirse –No tengo ninguna razón ¿Entonces, porque hago esto? –se cuestiono en voz alta.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con confusión y un toque de preocupación, incapaz de hacer frente a cualquier otra cosa, abrió un portal a sus espaldas y retrocedió desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

* * *

 

Resistió el impulso de soltar un suspiro cuando finalmente acabo con el Youma por si sola, de alguna manera se les había arreglado para separarse de Amy y Luna.

Tuxedo Mask tampoco estaba por ningún lado, casi hizo un puchero pues la presencia del enmascarado siempre era una buen impulso para hacer frente a aquello monstruos que parecían sacados de algunas de sus pesadillas.

Se sobresalto cuando un destello de rubio apareció en frente de ella y apenas logro evitar dejar escapar el chillido acostumbrado.

Luna se sentiría orgullosa, una parte distante de su mente señalo mientras ella se centro en no empezar a llorar ante la vista de Jedite.

El hombre al que ahora tenía que enfrentar sola.

No tuvo tiempo de retroceder antes de que el otro sonriera (una sonrisa de verdad, abierta y sincera con un toque de picardía y no una mueca o sonrisa malévola como la que hacían los villanos de Disney)

Luego para añadir a su confusión el rubio dejo escapar un risueño – ¡Buen trabajo! –

En verdad retrocedió por pura sorpresa y no por ningún instinto de batalla o cualquier cosa parecida que Luna pensaba que ella tenía.

Lo observo con confusión que solo se acrecentó al no encontrar ningún rastro de hostilidad en la mirada color cielo del otro (¿No habían sido sus ojos más claros y menos brillantes antes?) Parpadeo – ¿Gracias? –dudo.

Observo como la sonrisa se ensancho mientras Jedite la observaba.

Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, aunque la confusión seguía estando allí – ¿Por qué luchas conmigo? – la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

¿Qué porqué? Porque una gata había aparecido diciendo que ese era su deber para una princesa que no conocía.

No, eso no era del todo cierto. Tampoco lo hacía para ver a Tuxedo Mask o tener alguna aventura estúpida.

Siendo sincera tanto con el rubio como con ella misma, contesto –Porque es lo correcto –Y decidiendo que no podía estar de más, pregunto – ¿Por qué haces esto? –

Casi esperaba un "porque es lo incorrecto" con una sonrisa decididamente malvada, en su lugar tuvo una mirada entre pensativa y confusa.

–No hay ninguna razón –la respuesta le hizo fruncir el ceño.

¿Cómo podía alguien hacer lo que el otro hacia sin razón? Eso estaba mal de tantas maneras pero antes de que pudiera replicar o decir algo, la mirada del rubio se torno ligeramente horrorizada.

Había visto a muchas personas entrar en pánico en las última semanas por un ataque de Youma o al ver a un ser querido desmayado después de perder energía, conocía esa mirada en cualquier parte.

El rostro del rubio era el retrato exacto de esas personas y se permitió sentir un hilo de preocupación mientras el rubio se sacudía ligeramente –No tengo ninguna razón –repitió y levantando la vista, casi como si le preguntara a ella la pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo, cuestiono en voz alta – ¿Entonces, porque hago esto? –

Dio un paso hacia delante al mismo tiempo que el rubio retrocedía, desapareciendo en un portal.

Se quedo allí hasta que Luna apareció junto con Amy – ¿Sucedió algo malo, Sailor moon? –Amy pregunto con ligera preocupación.

Frunció el ceño débilmente mientras contestaba con tristeza –No lo sé–

* * *

Cuando apareció de nuevo en el palacio de Beryl estaba a tres pasos de entrar en pánico.

No había ninguna razón para que el hiciera esto, no era un Youma, no era un demonio.

El era un humano, un ser humano que no debería tener ninguna razón para querer condenar a su mundo al dominio de una bruja.

Sintió la ira encenderse dentro de él.

Una bruja, eso era Beryl.

Apretó sus puños ¿Dónde había nacido? ¿Tenía familia? ¿Hermanos? Soltó una risa oscura. No tenía la menor idea de nada de eso, ni siquiera sabía si Jedite era verdaderamente su nombre.

¿Lo era Yu? Tampoco lo sabía.

– ¡JEDITE! – La voz llena de ira interrumpió sus pensamientos y el abrió un portal sin pensarlo dos veces, una sonrisa llena de locura apareciendo en su rostro.

Postrado ante el trono de Beryl estaban Zoicite y Kunzite, no había rastros de Neflyte.

Por supuesto que no, Beryl quería castigarlo y él sabía que Neflyte no se quedaría parado mientras lo hacía.

Levanto una ceja fríamente y se cruzo de brazos.

La mirada de Beryl pudo congelar el fuego pero él se quedo de pie en donde estaba sin ceder al impulso de arrodillarse –Le has fallado a tu reina una vez más– dijo con voz sedosa.

El la interrumpió con una risa seca y sus siguientes palabras hicieron que Kunzite se pusiera de pie e intentara forzarlo a arrodillarse a la mujer –El que te hagas llamar reina no ten convierte en una, bruja–

Aun luchando contra el férreo control de Kunzite no pudo dejar de notar el repentino estallido de pánico de la bruja ante sus palabras.

Nuevamente se pregunto cómo podía saberlo pues el rostro de Beryl era una imagen congelada del desinterés.

–Suplica perdón –Kunzite ordeno, y él le lanzo una mirada venenosa en respuesta.

–No lo creo– escupió de vuelta y levantando la vista cruzo sus ojos con los de color naranja enfermizo –Mas te valdría matarme porque si no lo haces te aseguro que _yo_ me encargare de que pagues, bruja –prometió.

Un estallido de miedo e ira le hizo sonreír nuevamente, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la bruja lo miro hacia abajo una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en el rostro de la mujer mientras la enfermiza felicidad.

–Supongo que tendré que volverte a enseñarte obediencia–

Apretó los dientes y trato de deshacer la sensación de pánico que nacía en su estomago.

Le había prometido a Rei que lo solucionaría.

Su ultimo pensamiento consiente fue una disculpa silenciosa a la Miko por no poder cumplir su promesa.

* * *

–De verdad lo siento mucho– se disculpo por tercera vez a la rubia.

La chica solo hizo un gesto con la mano mientras aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

La rubia observo el paisaje otrora tranquilo y calmante del santuario –todo parece un poco desolado– musito en voz baja y Rei hizo una mueca ligera.

–Las cosas no han ido bien últimamente– contesto y por el sobresalto y el rubor de la chica supuso que no había querido que la escuchara.

–Las desapariciones –la rubia adivino y Rei hizo una mueca ligera, por supuesto que lo sabía, todos lo sabían.

–Así es –contesto en un tono tenue– la única razón por la que nadie nos está acusando aun es porque mi novio fue el primero en desaparecer –contesto con ligera amargura.

Todavía recordaba el rostro más bien tenue de Yu mientras salía del santuario, cuando no había vuelto había pensado que su situación, fuera cual fuera, había cambiado para peor.

Después de la segunda desaparición se había preguntado si no se había visto envuelto en algo mucho más grande y peligroso.

Los ojos azules de la chica rubia la miraron con pena –Lo siento mucho– había otro sentimiento que no pudo identificar y la pelinegra negó débilmente con la cabeza.

–No es tu culpa– contesto.

Aquello estaba fuera del control de alguien normal y también del de Rei, Rei quién podía hacer adivinaciones certeras y ver el futuro.

Rei que solo lograba invocar el sonido del grito doloroso de Yu cada vez que trataba de hacer algo.

Apretó los puños sin poder evitarlo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan inútil.

La rubia se inclino en un saludo y le dio otra mirada triste antes de salir.

Solo unos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de la pluma de aspecto caro que había dejado detrás.

Miro hacia abajo y casi sin pensarlo corrió tras ella.

Bajo justo a tiempo para observar el cabello rubio que entraba en un autobús.

Sintiendo un escalofrió se lanzo ella misma, apenas logrando entrar por la puerta trasera.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando vio el autobús atravesar un portal.

 _Yu_ _está aquí_ , _tiene que estarlo._

Y lo estaba solo que no de la forma en la que ella había previsto.

Semi oculta por los cuerpos inconscientes de las otras personas en aquel vehículo observo con horrenda fascinación como la niña rubia se transformo en la famosa Sailor moon para pelear con…

Con Yu.

Con Yu que observaba todo aquello con retorcida diversión desde sus ojos color azul hielo.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía.

Soltó un grito sorprendido cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de golpear fatalmente a Sailor moon solo para ser interceptado por una rosa roja.

Incapaz de soportar más interrumpió con un grito lleno de emoción – ¡Yu! – las otras tres personas se volvieron hacia ella y mientras que la rubia la miro con sorpresa, la persona a la que estaban dirigidas sus palabras no parecía particularmente sorprendido o preocupado o nada excepto, quizás, fastidiado.

Por un momento se pregunto si el rubio la ignoraba pero… no había reconocimiento en esos ojos.

No. Aquel era Yu, sin lugar a dudas y ella no iba a permitir que se olvidara de ella.

Observo los ojos fríos pero no retrocedió, ella descongelaría aquel hielo sin importar que.

Apretó su puño y se dio cuenta de que la pluma en mano brillaba, sus ojos se abrieron y por un momento se permitió sonreír ¿Qué mejor para derretir el hielo que el fuego? – ¡Por el poder de Marte, transformación! –

Ante esas palabras los ojos de frio azul se abrieron con rabia mientras lanzo una ráfaga helada hacia ella.

El frio ni siquiera la rozo, frunciendo el ceño declaro –Te deje tratar Yu, ahora es mi turno– y dicho esto empezó a lanzar ráfaga de fuego tras ráfaga de fuego.

* * *

Mirando a la nueva Senshi, Jedite hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Seguían apareciendo como cucarachas y siendo tan difíciles de matar como las mismas.

Lanzo otra ráfaga de energía helada que la senshi cuyo elemento era, al parecer, el fuego pareció no notar –Detén esto, Yu– la chica ordeno.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres? – murmuro con rabia.

La chica levanto una ceja y lanzo un par de ofudas, el se rio en respuesta ¿Qué creía que le harían aquello trozos de papel?

En el momento en que los papeles entraron en contacto con su piel, se encendieron en fuego.

Apretó los dientes mientras quito los papeles sus dedos quedando chamuscados en el proceso.

Ignorando a la otra senshi, y al hombre de esmoquin que se cernía protectoramente sobre ella, centro toda su atención en la senshi de fuego y lanzo estacas heladas.

Esta vez logro golpear a la chica, quien hizo una mueca de dolor mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo que sangraba.

Frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué. Una oleada de emoción lo atravesó y el retrocedió un poco, confundido no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera y las palabras se escaparan de sus labio –Lo siento, Rei–

Luego hizo una mueca de rabia.

¿Qué sucedía con él?

Fulmino con la mirada a la pelinegra –Te matare– decidió– y entonces no tendré que preocuparme por todo esto–

Los labios de la chica se torcieron en una sonrisa y sus ojos violetas brillaban con triunfo.

Lucia hermosamente peligrosa.

Frunció el ceño nuevamente –Puedes intentarlo– la chico lo reto y él se lanzo hacia delante dejándose guiar por su ira.

No fue hasta que estaba a solo dos metros de la senshi que ella actuó.

Levanto la mano derecha, en un movimiento que le resulto extrañamente familiar, al tiempo que gritaba – ¡Fobos! ¡Deimos! –

El sonido de graznido lo distrajo, miro hacia arriba para encontrar a dos cuervos que habían aparecido en aquel espacio inter-dimensional.

Se quedo mirándolos con ligera incredulidad hasta que la voz de la senshi le hizo darse cuenta que esta preparaba su ataque – ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte! ¡Purifica! –él la mira esperando el fuego surgir se sus palmas, pero nada sucede.

Aun así la pelinegra lo mira con triunfo sin disimular.

Ligeramente sorprendido miro hacia arriba, los cuervos parecen arder en fuego mismo y se han lanzado en picado hacia el.

En menos de un segundo está ardiendo en un fuego que su hielo no puede alcanzar a apagar.

Los dos cuervos salen de las llamas aparentemente ilesos y revolotean a su alrededor, mientras el intenta desesperadamente de apagar las llamas que lo consumen.

 _Este fuego es muy caliente_ , piensa estúpidamente.

Excepto que no parece estúpido cuando finalmente se da cuenta de ello. El fuego es ardiente y brillante y parece deshacer el hielo que lo había estado helando hasta los huesos al mismo tiempo que ilumina cada rincón de su alma.

 _Se siente bien_.

Levanto la vista y miro a la senshi de fuego, a Rei quien lo miraba con no solo triunfo sino también preocupación sin disfrazar.

Tenía ganas de relajarse y simplemente descansar.

Pero Rei estaba esperando, Rei a quien amaba.

Rei, quien probablemente había estado preocupada desde que él había dejado el santuario.

– ¡Mars! ¡Detén esto! –Escucho a Sailor moon gritar detrás de él.

Los puños de Rei se apretaron y ella contesto con firmeza y sin apartar la vista de él –No–

No iba a apartar la mirada se dio cuenta, ella no sabía lo que sucedería y se quedaría mirando quizás con la ligera esperanza que nacía de algo que ella desconocía o como penitencia por lo que estaba haciendo.

Si moría aquí, rompería el corazón de Rei por segunda vez.

Oh, ella seguiría adelante. Pero…

El tomo su decisión.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el fuego consumiera cada parte de su ser.

Era doloroso como si le quitaron todo lo que alguna vez había tenido, cada parte de él estaba en llamas y era una agonía.

Una dulce agonía.

De repente sintió el fuego tocar su alma.

Y se ríe porque si aquella sensación no era una de las más maravillosas en la vida, entonces él no sabía que era.

El fuego de Mars rodeando la esencia misma de lo que él era y creciendo mas y mas por segundo.

* * *

Rei aprieta las manos al ver la llamarada crecer mas y mas por segundo mientras consume a Yu, o lo que queda de él.

Aprieta los dientes sin entenderse muy bien a sí misma.

¿Qué había esperado que pasara?

¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar además de que su novio fuera quemado hasta la muerte?

Al otro lado de la llamarada Sailor moon ha apartado la mirada y se encuentra refugiada en los brazos del hombre con esmoquin que la sostiene de forma protectora.

Fobos y Deimos revolotean alrededor del fuego y de un momento a otro empiezan a graznar con lo que parece ser alegría.

Del fuego un ave parece tomar forma y trinar fuertemente y Rei no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar a aquella ave casi maravillada.

Sailor moon parece compartir el sentimiento porque se separa del enmascarado y su expresión se convierte en una sonrisa total mientras observa al ave de fuego.

Tan rápido como estallo a la existencia el ave de fuego parece desvanecerse mientras el fuego se reduce de tamaño lentamente antes de tomar forma una vez más.

La forma de un hombre con uniforme blanco con detalles en rojo y una capa cuyo recubrimiento interior da la impresión de estar hecho de fuego.

Bien podría estarlo.

Un par de ojos azul cielo la miran y el hombre habla –Eso se sintió genial –comenta con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro –Sin embargo, no tengo ganas de repetir pronto– agrego con ligera picardía.

Ella abre la boca pero ningún sonido sale y los ojos azules se suavizan.

–Jedite-san– Sailor moon llama con suavidad, separándose del enmascarado y fijando en el rubio una mirada firme – ¿Por qué haces esto? –

* * *

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – La pregunta no le sorprende, no del todo pero lo que si le sorprende es el tono en que es dicho.

Firme y tranquilo, como se espera de una chica que otrora fue una princesa y sin un toque de recriminación o ira –Bueno –comienza con soltura– Cuando una bruja malvada te lava el cerebro no te da mucho que decir en el asunto–

Los ojos azules se amplían por un segundo y entonces él se encuentra un par de brazos rodeándolo y a una niña rubia pegada a él –Eso es horrible–

El devuelve el abrazo, un poco sorprendido –Estaré bien ahora–

El afecto físico de la princesa es algo nuevo.

Levanta la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos zafiro que lo observa como si a un águila perteneciesen.

 _Si te pasas de la raya, lo pagaras._ Parecen decir.

Los celos del príncipe no lo son, aunque ser la persona a quien están dirigidos esos celos _es_ nuevo.

–No me mires así, Endy– termina soltando, porque, bueno, la mirada del otro promete dolor de una forma que no puede hacer frente ahora mismo.

La mirada se detiene y el otro parpadea hacia el – ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunta lentamente.

–Endy, cortó para Endymion, tú sabes– contesta sin pensar pero la mirada que recibe sigue siendo una de confusión –La forma en la que la princesa en mis brazos te llama– agrega y eso parece desatar otra ola de confusión.

La chica en sus brazos parece volverse de piedra mientras se separa de él – ¿Princesa? – pregunta débilmente.

–Si– dice lentamente– La princesa Serenity, de la luna– aclara ante la mirada en blanco que recibe.

La rubia lo estudia por unos segundo –P-pero, pero ¡No puedo ser la princesa! –

Parpadea, antes de encogerse de hombros –Me temo que no se aceptan cambios–

– ¡No puedo ser la princesa! –Repite y luego agrega – ¡Solo soy Serena! –

La estatua en la que se convirtió el príncipe cobra vida y musita con voz débil – ¿Serena Tsukino? –

La chica se detiene nuevamente y esa parece ser toda la respuesta que el príncipe necesita porque se lleva una mano a la cara y suelta una maldición.

– ¡Soy un imbécil! – declara en voz alta y luego lo repite una vez mas y otra y otra.

Así que el voltea a mirar a la todavía boquiabierta Rei y pregunta – ¿Fue algo que dije? –

La boca de la pelinegra se cierra –Eres un idiota –le dice y luego levanta la cabeza y lo besa profundamente.

Apenas atina a quedarse allí y dejar que la Miko lo bese de la manera en que ella prefiere y todavía esta atontando cuando ella se separa de él y le dice –Sácanos de aquí–

–Lo que tú quieras– contesta entre un suspiro feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, con esto termino mi reto y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> La verdad del asunto es que no tengo idea de cómo término de esta manera, teniendo en cuenta que trate de escribir algo suave y lindo que terminara con la trágica muerte de Jedite.
> 
> Pero bueno, las cosas rara vez van como quiero.
> 
> En cuanto a la personalidad de Serena; dado a que Jedite se enamoro de Rei y no ataco el santuario, Rei tardo mas en convertirse en un senshi y por tanto Serena tuvo que dar un paso adelante y tomar el mando entre ella y Amy, porque aunque Amy sería una buena estratega no tiene ese algo que se necesita para ser "líder"
> 
> Tomar el papel y que te lo den es algo muy diferente y por tanto de allí una nueva madurez para Serena :D
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
